


Stand By You

by Mackenzie_R



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First Time, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackenzie_R/pseuds/Mackenzie_R
Summary: Once upon in a far off land there lived a knight named Sir Zach. He was a knight of King Solomon's reign he was the protector of his two children Grant and Cammie. When this young lad started his Father Sir Jasper was the king's right-hand man, but one day he left on a mission and never came back. At this time Zach was just starting to train (12 years old, same with Cammie and Grant) and Zach and Grant had become friends.





	Stand By You

Now we will introduce the Royal Family, King Joe Solomon and Queen Morgan Solomon have been the rulers for about 10 years (they are about 28 almost 30). They have ruled fairly and honestly over those years. Cammie and Grant were then born 3 years after they became king and Queen. Cammie being older by 7 seconds will be next in line for the throne while Grant gets married off (HAHA now the roles have switched). Grant had been sword training with sir Zach at the age of 12 and always tries to impress Cammie's friends Bex during their training Cammie had lessons with the king on how to be a good queen. The thing Cammie never knew was that she was made to marry the prince of Blackthorne, josh. sitting up in her room watching her brother and Zach practice she began to get feelings for Zach.  
Word count 229

Third Person  
Now we are 3 years in the future Zach, Cammie, and Grant are now 15. Zach is there personal guard, Cammie is still learning to be a princess and Grant is learning how to impress Bex and to be a great knight one day. It is now 2 days and 1 year until Cammie learns that she is marrying the prince of Blackthorne. Yes, they have seen each other before Josh knows but Cammie doesn't. Every time he comes he tries and tries to impress Cammie, while Josh does this Zach is watching from a distance he is fuming with anger. Cammie has always had a hunch that someone always was watching her every move (but not in the creepy way) they were trying to find out what her favorite food, flower, ect. Was. Once when she was 13 she looked back a saw Zach following her with a sheet of paper he was writing something down so she snuck up behind him and read what the sheet said “Cammie loves the smell of roses, Cammie always eats Macaroni and Cheese for lunch every Friday, for breakfast she has waffles…”   
Word count 189

Cammies Prov.

I walked up behind Zach and started to read, it creeped me out at first but by the time I finished I realized that it was sort of sweet. I said “Hey zach!” He turned around and jumps back and quickly pushed the paper back in his pocket hoping I didn’t see it.   
Zach says “ Hey Cam, I didn’t even see you I thought you were still in front of me.” after we had our fun we continued on our walk i was about to walk into a meeting with Daddy when Zach pulled me into the courtyard saying “Cammie practice swords with me. Even a lady she be prepared for anything.” but little does he know that Daddy doesn't always teach me how to be queen, oh no he also taught me all the skills to be a knight so i answered him with “ Sure, I loved to but you have been warned.” he gave me this confused look and I laughed  
Word count 163

 

Zachs Prov.

Camie says “...You have been warned.” i looked at her really confused and she just started to laugh. We then continued to walk over to the sword we each grabbed one and warmed up I looked over at cammie and her shoulders looked really tense so I walked over there hugged her from behind and whispers “ Let loose you tense in your shoulders” She says “Maybe i would be less tense if some cute guy was not always watching me!” Wait hold on a second Cammie thinks I am cute I thought to myself “Wait how did you know i was watching you?” “ I saw the paper” Oh shit. She then stands up and starts to walk away I quickly jump up and grab her hand spin her around dip her and then kiss her. We stop kissing and stare at each other “why did you do that?” “Cause I like you too” I talk a long pause to see her reaction and she just smiles I am always so happy when she smiles, so I ask her “Cammie Ann Morgan will you do me the great honor of becoming my girlfriend?” She waited two minutes and it is killing me she finally answered with “YES!” after this I look up and see someone rush off.   
Word count 216

Grants Prov.

I was walking by the courtyard when I see two figures, I hear two voices Zachs and Cammies. I know I have to be somewhere but I could stay for little bit right? I was just watching for about 5 min until I hear Zach say “Cammie Ann Morgan will you do me the great honor of becoming my girlfriend?” I wait hoping she will say no but then I hear that three letter word “YES!”. I quickly jump up and start to run down to the courtyard to “talk” to Zach. I make it down there in record time “Ok wait hold on one second, why?” Zach says “I just really like Cammie and wanted to be something more than friends is that a problem?” I say “It could be if you hurt her at all…” Zach starts to shrink in fright “ Once my Dad hears this you will be gone by morning!” Cammie the shouts at us to knock it off, so we listen and stop Cammie says “I know you really care for me Grant but i really do love zach.” Wait what did Cam just say Zach “ Y-you love me.” Cammie “Y-yes” I say“Ok you too love birds i know this was going to happen but this is way to soon so please can you wait a little” They say together “NO!” Cam then leaves telling us she got lessons with Mom and Zach gets pulled away to talk with Dad.   
Word count 249  
Zachs Prov.

I get called by a knight to go and see king Joe. I really hope I am not in trouble. I make it up to his office. Joe says “So I have a new post for you, will you take it?” I really don’t think about it so i say “Sure” Joe says “I am sending you up to the front lines of war… so say goodbye to the people you love.” “Wait what…” Joe just sits there trying to hold in a laugh “I am joking, ok the real one is Cammie and Grant are at the age where they are allowed to go into the city alone and I want them to have a personal guard… and since you and my children get along so well i want that guard to be you, so what do you think?” I think over what he just said then I respond with “It would be my honor.” “Fabulous you start tomorrow” “Great can’t wait” He then stands up and walks over to me “One more thing, if you hurt Cammie’s heart I will hurt you.” I start to walk backwards in fright and say “I..I won’t sir” “Good you are dismissed.” I quickly run out of there to find Cammie and tell her everything that happened. I quickly turned the corner and ran right into Bex. Oh shoot, I am dead. I look up and see that I got black ink of her dress. Bex yells “ what the H*** this costed me $1,000 to make. YOU WILL PAY.” “Sorry Bex but I got to run and protect Cam.” “ Hey, Zach” “Yes” “Your Gf is this way” “I knew that”  
Word count 280

Cammies Prov.

I was sitting in my bed waiting for Bex to come back with ink so I can write a letter to Aunt Abby. When all of the sudden I hear a scream from the hallway I peek out to see Bex and Zach face to face. I want to run and hide in my closet but i just stand there frozen think that Zach had just betrayed me. This is when I notice Bex’s dress has a giant black blob. Once i enter my room there is a knock and Bex and Zach come in Bex asked to use my sink to wash her dress and if i remember correctly her parents bought her that dress from germany. Zach quickly and quietly walks up behind me and tells me he loves me and kisses my cheek he says “ Guess what… I am going to be yours and Grants personal guard” I quickly turn around say “ Really, I need to share you with Grant.” “Ya, I am sorry, kings orders.” after he says that i kiss him right on the lips and this moment Bex walks back in and yells “ I KNeW IT… you two are dating.”After she calms down she says “I am so happy for you Cam, know only if your cute brother Grant would grow a pair and ask me.” Right as she finishes saying that Grant storms in saying “rebecca Baxter will you please go on a date with me.”  
Word count 244

Bexs Prov.

OMG did he...No he couldn’t have. Did Grant Solomon just ask me out” everyone looks at me confused Grants says “Yes, he did.” “Did i say that out loud?” Cam comes over and hugs me and says “Yes honey, Yes you did.” “So bex do you have an answer for our lovely hero Grant” Zach says with his smirk at 100%. “Yes sir Goode i have an answer for Prince Grant and that is… Yes, thousand times yes.” Grant runs over to me and kisses me right in front of Cam and Zach, but do I care no so I kiss back. Once we stop we realize we are the only ones in here and my cheeks turn pink.  
Word count 120

Cammie Prov.

Once Grant and Bex start to get serious with there kiss I pull Zach out of the room. “Why did you do that?” He asked confused “Well it was getting to weird.” I say with a straight face. “How? do you mean like this” Zach says with his smirk once he said this I knew what i am in for. He starts to pull me toward my room. We get in there and he starts to tickle me. I fall on the ground and start laugh i feel a tear come go down my check and Zach stops to make sure I am ok. “Cam I am so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you” he says with a concerned look instead of his signature smirk. “ I am not hurt....I am just…really happy.” I try and say in between breaths. After I say this he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and tells me “Guess what...i have a date planned.” he says with his smirk returning. “OMG i can’t wait!” I quickly try to escape his grasp so I can get read, but he won’t let me go “Zach” I wine “Let me get ready” “No Cam the date is right now.” He says while putting me down.   
Word count 214

Zachs Prov.

I have everything ready to go now all I need is to get Cammie there, which will be the hardest part of all. I know I already asked her to be my GF but I want to do it in a romantic way. So I made this date a three step date  
1.We will have a ride on horse back to Cam’s favorite Mountain peak  
We get to the stables and i tell her to choose a horse she of course chose her favorite horse Rain (brown) and then I grab Thunder (black Stallion). We saddle up and leave for our ride.   
2\. When we are at the peak I have a picnic  
Cam decides to race there so I except. We are riding along and Cam paces me and looks so gorgeous (God I love this girl). She beats as always, but when she sees the picnic she runs to me and gives me a kiss cheek. “You didn’t have to do all this for me Zach, I am no one special.” She says looking down and mumbling the last part, but sure as heck i heard it and that got me anger that she would think that of her self. “ Cam I had to do this because i love you… and yes cam you are special because you are the princess and my girlfriend.” I say. “Thank you Zach” She says with a single tear of joy going down her face. We sit down and enjoy the picnic. After about 2 hours it is almost sunset  
3\. Ask Cam under the sunset to be my girlfriend (for the second time)  
I realize it is about to be time for stage three Cam has been enjoying herself so far so i move us over to the ledge and we sit and watch the sunset. Right as it was about to go down all the way I sat up and brought Cammie with me and asked “WIll you be my Girlfriend?” “Yes” she says while jumping and ramping herself around me and I kiss her.  
Word count 346

Cams Prov.

Zach and I are sitting watching the sunset when all of a sudden he stands up and asks me if i want to be his girlfriend. This is so romantic i just want to kiss him. I say yes again and hug him and kiss him it felt so magical. We fall over and start to roll down the peak, I get scared for a second then i remember where we are this is my mountain i know every hill and every drop so i whistle for Rain and Thunder to come and catch us cause there is a ledge coming up in about   
1  
2  
3  
4  
I feel a thump and realized that i have landed on Rains back. I hug her neck and tell her thank you. Zach and I start to ride back to the castle and we both realize it is pitch black outside so we go to the nearest town inn and ask for one room he gives it to us and we head up to get some sleep. (Cammies birthday is tomorrow so she will find out that she is betrothed to Josh)  
*The Next Morning*  
Zach wakes me up with light kiss on my head, “Cam it is time to get up and back to the castle, also HAPPY 16 BIRTHDAY!” He says with a smile “Thanks, Babe but do we have to go back home?” I say with a sad smile on “Yes we have a whole day to celebrate you of course we must go.” He says. “Fine if we must” I say with an annoyed expression. We leave the inn and pay him for housing us. We make it back to the castle Zach puts a cloth over my eyes and lead me in. I hear whispers coming from around me then all of the sudden Zach pulls the blindfold off and everyone I know plus the king, queen, and prince of blackthorne yell “Surprise!” “What who planned this you all knew i didn’t want to have a birthday party?” I rudley commentated. “ Well babe that would be me” Zach says with his smirk at 120%. God how I love that smirk. Then all of the sudden The king of blackthorne Townsend comes towards Zach and I and starts to yell at me “ WHAT THE H*** IS THIS QUEEN MORGAN SHE IS SUPPOSED TO MARRY MY SON JOSH!” “Your majesty please calm down we have this under control.” my mother says very camly. The king comes back with this “SURE AS H*** DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOU GOT THIS.” I then eterupt them both “Hold on, I am betrothed to The prince of blackthorne when did the happen… Mom….Daddy?” at this moment i collapse on the floor and start to cry and i feel two strong arms rape around me and lift me up bridal style. “I will take her to her room you majesty, looks like she is a sleep anyway.” I hear a voice and can tell just saved me. “Thanks you Zach.” says my Mother. With his booming voice the king of blackthorne says “NO FUNNY BUSINESS, YOU LITTLE KNIGHT.” and with that Zach takes me away to my room and puts me on the bed to “rest”.  
Word count 542

Zachs Prov.

I pick Cam up and bring her to her room we were walking up the second flight of stairs and I feel Can go a little limp. Goodnight my lovely. I got her up to her room and put her on her bed. A while later i was sitting outside of her room guarding it and i heard muffeled cryes come from inside, I burst into the room and run to her and hug her she starts to cry more and i mover her head to the crock in my neck “Thank you for being you Zach, I love you” she says in between gasps. “Did you just say you love me?” “Yes I did, I will never love Prince Josh as much as i love you.” Cams face tells me she means every word she is saying. I am leaning in for a kiss and i hear a knock at the door “ I will be right back and we can continue” “Alright can't wait” She says with my smirk on. I get up and open the door and i bow and say “King Joe, You Majesty.” He looks down at me and says “there is no need for the formality, but could you please leave so me and Cammie can have a talk.” “Of course your majesty.” He only told me to leave the main room so I wait in the little hallway leading to the hallway and listen to the conversation  
J=Joe, C=Cammie  
J= Baby listen we made this arrangement with the king before either of you were even born…  
C=Still that doesn't give you the right not to tell me that I have been engaged my entire life  
J=I sorry honey I wish there was some way to fix this. I can see that Zach brings that happy side of you back  
C=I know of one way to fix this  
J= and that is   
C=I “kill” myself…  
I didn’t hear the rest of what she said All i heard was she is going to kill herself. I quickly barge into the room and yell “Please Cammie don’t kill yourself i would rather see you with Josh instead” “Zach I was not really going to kill myself i would just act like I did” She says starting to laugh a little. “Oh,sorry for intruding then I shall go.” “Bye Zach see u later.” She says while she blows me an air kiss. I do the same as before  
J=and the second position  
I hear Cammie move closer and whisper something in Joes ear  
Cammies Prov.  
I move closer to dad knowing that Zach is outside listening “I’ll run away and hide until Prince Josh gets married to another person, we could say I was kidnapped.”  
Zachs Prov.  
I will never know what Cam says but i do know Joes reaction  
J= No, H*** no I will not let you do either of those options   
C=But daddy I love Zach and I don’t even know Josh that well, i don't want to do this why are why are you making me  
J= We are doing this…*breaths in/out* because we need to keep a good connection with them they are our strongest allies. They are almost as strong as us.  
C= So you would rather marry your daughter away instead of her being happy.   
C= OMG aren't you a great Dad  
J= honey please you have to understand  
I could feel Cammie starting to tear up I wanted to run in there and hug and make her feel better. But i knew if I did that would make Joe upset so I waited then i heard her break  
C= GET OUT OF MY ROOM   
J= please you have to understand  
C= OH I UNDERSTAND COMPLETE! YOU DON’T WANT YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER TO BE HAPPY  
C= GET OUT OF MY ROOM  
C=I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN  
I quickly stand up and sit on the sofa and act asleep “Zach I know you are awake, and please go in there and make my daughter feel better.” Joe says as tears start to stream down his face. “Will do sir.” I quickly jump up and walk into Cammies room and notice that's the crying had stopped and Cammie was nowhere to be seen.  
Word count 725 (with cammies section)

Cammies Prov.

My Father just left and I quickly jump out of bed and grab my bag and started to pack. I knew this day was coming ever since I was 15 it was still just a giant shock. When I turned 13 i bought a little house in the woods and called it my runaway home, the only other person who new about it was my brother. He swore not to tell anyone if I ever went missing about this. Well let's hope he keeps his promise. The door was starting to open so I quickly jumped out my window and ran. I started to talk to myself “Don’t look back Cam. Just keep running.” But that doesn't mean i can’t listen and that's when i heard Zach Goode Crack “CAMMIE WHERE R U! I NEED YOU.” His voice starts to break and I can hear the tears falling. I think to myself I love you Zach, I am sorry I am hurting you. I have been running for about 1 hour now and i made it to the house, it was really nice to be here again. The last time I came her was to show it to grant and one other time just me. That story is for a different time. I have brought up a bed and two chairs and a table when i first bought the house. Everything is covered in dust and i really don’t know how long I am going to be here for so I start to clean. I have been at it for 2 hours and the house is spotless and I decide to go to bed. That I night I fell asleep into a very dreamfull night.  
The Dream  
“Cammie wake up” Zach says from a dark corner of the room. “How did You find me? The only person who knows about this place is Grant.” I say starting to get teary eyed “He told me where you were so I could come save you.” as he is saying this he is coming out of the dark corner and moving closer to me. He gets to a section were some light is and i see something glisen from his hand so I aks “Zach what are you holding?” He picks up his hand and examines the knife and says “Oh you mean this silly little thing, ya I am going to kill you Cammie, You have broken my heart and now I must break yours.” He starts to run toward me I start to scream…  
I wake up in a pool of my own sweat and decide not to go back to bed afraid of what might wait for me. The next morning I am sitting on the sofa and stare out the window when i see two figure heading toward the house. It look like grant but who is the second figure, that is when I realize the figure is of Zack I could see his brown hair anywhere. I start to walk towards the door then I remember my dream well I would call it a nightmare but whatever. That nightmare felt so really i started to get scared of Zach. I know this sounds silly but, he scares me a little now. They get closer and Grant walks in and runs to hug me “Cammie please don't ever do that again. You scared me so much I thought you would never come back.” a single tear falls down his face, but I have to ask “Why did you bring Zach? This was my special place. I only shared with you because I thought I could TRUST you.” At this moment Zach started to walk toward me and i started to walk back “Don't come any closer before you get searched.” I didn’t mean to sound so demanding but it came out that way. “What do you mean “get searched” I didn’t bring anything?” he started to move again and that is when i just fell down and went into a ball. Grant comes down to my view and asks me if I am ok I then tell him about my nightmare and on how zach killed me by the end i was in tears and i look up and saw that Zach was hugging me saying “ I would never ever want to hurt you… My heart is only yours to break. If you break my heart I will still love you.” “I am sorry” I say while I hug him back.   
Word count 750

Zachs Prov  
I break down when I realize Cam is missing and I run to the one person I know will know where she is. I storm up to Grant room knowing he will be there “WHERE IS CAMMIE!” I yell right into his face “What do you mean did she run away?” He asks confused “ YES, WHY ELSE WOULD I COME IN HERE YELLING?” “Gosh first of Zach calm down Cam will be fine and second I know where she is. But I promised her not to tell anyone where she is.” He starts to look down when he says the last part. “Come on please dude tell me i need to find her and make sure she is ok.” I start to beg him to tell me where she is and after about 15 min of me begging he finally agrees. We leave the castle not telling anyone where we are going, we start to walk to the woods when we stop all of the sudden “Zach do you promise not to tell anyone where I am taking you?” “I promise not to tell anyone” I say right after he is down, we continue down the rode and we finally make it to a cottage I see someone in the window looking at us I start to run toward the cottage when Grant grabs my arm and tells me to walk in. I really don’t want to but I listen. We walk and I start to walk towards Cammie after Grant and her are done, when i step towards her she takes a step back I am confused and she demanded I get searched so I ask “What do you mean “get searched” I didn’t bring anything?” I walk toward her and she just falls into a ball position and she started to tell us about her Nightmare “ I would never ever want to hurt you… My heart is only yours to break. If you break my heart I will still love you.” I say while she starts to hug me back.   
Word count 342

 

Cammies Prov.

As we sit there hugging each other Grant comes over and tells us it is time to go back to the palace. I quietly stand up and walk to gather my things. The boys help by moving the furniture back to the way they were and we leave the cottage. We now stand at the gate to the palace and look out and take a deep breath in and start to walk home. As the three of us enter into the grand foyer my mother comes running to me and wraps me in a big hug close behind her was my father crying and running towards me “I am so sorry for yelling at you. I talked to the King of blackthorne seeing if we could stop the marriage, he said No and he will have no exceptions. I am so sorry Cammie.” he says while hugging. “It is ok, I have my duty to my country and i was only think about myself, but before i have one more idea.” “which is?” my dad says with a confused and scared look on his face. “What if we have a tournament for my hand?” I suggest “I like it but who would compete?” He agrees but has his consersd. “Anyone who wants my hand.” I say this while looking at Zach. “I will ask the king right away. I will be right back.”  
Word count 233

Joe's Prov.

I leave my family and go and talk to the king  
KB=King of Blackthorne and J=Joes  
J= I have a suggestion for our little situation  
KB=Ok, which is?  
J= we have a tournament on who get my daughter hand?  
KB= I agree to these terms cause we both know who will win.  
J= Yes I believe I know  
KB=One quick question, who will be in this tournament?  
J= Anyone eligible for her hand  
KB= And you mean ANYONE  
KB= Even peasants?  
J= well they are my people two  
KB= Ok fine I agree, But I have one request.  
J= Which is  
I thought to myself knowing what is coming and knew that it is time that Zach new the truth about his true family. I had the King forget his Son so that Zach mom wouldn’t find him and try to hurt him again. I still remember that day when I saved Zach  
*FLASHBACK*  
Me and Matthew went out on a mission on night and came along a cave and we heard two voices one of a women and one of a boy crying. My Father instincts kicked in and I ran into to save the boy. When I enter the cave I saw the KIng of blackthorne tied up and unconion with his son crying and being wiped by his Mother. I quickly knocked her unconscious erased the king and Queens memory of her son and took Zach and told Matthew to treat him like his own and i would tell him when the time came  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
KB= No knight can participate  
J= Ok I accept these terms  
I quickly bring back his memories of Zach and he faints. Gosh he is so weak.  
I leave him there and run to tell Zach the truth about his Family so that he can win Cams hand  
Word count 312

Cammies Prov.

Zach, Grant, Bex, and I were sitting in my bedroom talking and we were about to leave when my Dad came running into my room “Zach I have some big news for you.” he comes in and sits down next to us and he starts to tell the tale as he comes to the end and says. “Zach you are the rightful heir to the throne of blackthorne…” I quickly jump up and run to hug zach but when I get there I see that he has started to cry “ Are you ok Zack?” I say with a concerned look on my face “I am fine Cam, I am just happy that know I have a fighting chance for your hand. But does my father know?” He says the last part directed toward Daddy. “Yes, I just gave him the memories of you and he should be awake in a couple of hours so be ready.” dad then gets up and leaves us. I then give Zach a huge hug and a kiss off the cheek, we stop and start to laugh. Zach looks up at me and wipes a tear from my face “Why are you crying Cam?” “I don’t know, but why are you crying.” He starts to smile and says “I am crying because know I can marry you and we both will be happy. So will you tell me now.” “Fine i am crying because I love you and am happy you feel the same.” We both forgot that Bex and Grant were here as well until Bex tells us to get a room and so we do.  
Word count 272

Zachs Prov.

I AM A PRINCE, WHEN WAS THIS. “WAIT!” everyone looks at me confused and asks me “What Zach.” I quickly jump up in joy and say “Do I have a chance to win Cammies hand in the game?” KIng Joe stands and says “Yes, SO please win. I know how much you two mean to each other.” “I will Your majesty.”  
*After Zach leaves the room*  
I walk back to my own room when I am stopped by King Townsend “Zach may I please speak to you for a minute?’’ wait a minute then I look up and say “sure” he takes my hand and we walk into his temporary offices he tells me to sit and listen so I do  
T=Townsend Z=Zach  
T= I am guessing King Solomon as told you that I am your biological Father  
Z=Yes he has, I just have one question. Why was Mother so cruel  
T= I really don’t know but I do know that you are my son and you do have a fighting chance for Princess Cammies hand  
Z= Yes I do…  
T= I am not allowing you to do that  
Z= Why?  
T= You don’t deserve her  
Z= I deserve her more than Josh does. He doesn't even know anything about her!  
T= you would be surprised by what my son knows about this princess  
Z= Well “Dad” I now that I know I am a prince i am going to fight for Cammie’s hand and YOU won't stop me  
T= we will see about that  
I leave his offices and storm of to tell Cammie an idea for a competition, I am about to enter when i hear two voices one is Cammie and the other I think is josh's/. I barge into the room to see cammie being pushed down onto her sofa and josh leaning over her going in for a kiss. I quickly push Josh out of the way and yell “WHAT THE H*** BRO!” He quickly pushes him off the ground and glares at me “ That is no way to treat the future King of this kingdom.” “ Well that won’t happen because I am also competing for Cammie hand. I better get ready.” I say while i crack my knuckles. “ Oh I already am” he says very concliey and leaves. I turn around and look at cammie she is on the ground now and I can hear her muffled cries. I run over to her and ask, “Are you ok?” She wipes her eyes and says “No, He almost...you...no...know...what” As cammie finished that sentence i started to race out of her room. How dare that B****** try and well you know to Cammie. I am going to kill this boy!  
Word count 461 

*TIME SKIP BY 1 MONTH*  
(Comeback to fill in Sarah)

Cammies prov.

Time for the competition. We have notified the town that this is a 3 day event  
Mental (how well you know me)  
Physical (battles)  
Dates with every candidate left  
But after every event only the top 5 get to go through since there are 15 people in this competition  
Prince of Blathrone Josh  
Prince of Blackthorne/ Knight of Gallagher Zach  
Prince of Egypt Ohsaya  
Prince of Agrabah Mahesh  
Prince of Roseville Gray  
Prince of Canada Leo  
Nobleman Jonas from the family Anderson  
Prince of pennsylvania Haywood  
Prince of russia Genya  
Nobleman Kristoffer for the family Black  
Prince of Camelot Arthur   
Nobleman Jaydon from the family Fletcher  
Prince of Hogwarts Brent  
Prince of Alea Kaden  
Nobleman Troy from the family Bolton  
Dad and I just finished making the list and we are sending them out today. I am heading back to my room when Josh comes out of nowhere and takes my hand and leads me to his room. My breaths start to shorten and quicken we walk in and he pushes me up against the wall and starts to kiss me. I quickly push him away and Scream for help. I feel someone shaking me and realize that is was all a dream.   
*THE NEXT DAY*  
All the boys have arrived and we start the games soon, but I can’t seem to get that dream out of my head. I keep thinking about Josh's lips on mine “Cam get those thoughts out of your head” I start to hit myself on the head and my dad asks “You ok honey, We are about to start the first game we need you to ask the questions. You ready?” I stand up straighter and say “I was born ready.” I walk into the grand hall with note carbs in hand and I am ready to get out of here already. I see all the boys there starting to stand and bow. I make it to the stand and say “We now shall start the questions.” I continue and explain the rules “I will be going down the list and you have 3 chances once you answer three question wrong then you must leave. Let the games begin”  
Ok 1st up is Prince Josh of Blackthorn  
What is My favorite Color?   
Your favorite color is Green.  
You are correct Sir Josh  
2nd is Zach Knight/ Prince  
What is my favorite animal?  
Your favorite animal is a alicorn  
You are correct sir Zach  
3rd is Ohsaya  
What is my favorite Breakfast food  
Your favorite breakfast food is Waffles  
You are correct sir Ohsaya  
4th is Mahesh  
Who is my favorite recording artist?  
Your favorite recording artist is Zac Brown  
I am sorry Sir but you are incorrect  
5th is Gray  
Do I like toppings on my pizza  
No you do not like toppings on your pizzazz  
You are correct sir Gray  
6th is leo  
What is my Favorite Zodiac Sign?  
Your favorite zodiac sign is leo  
You A correct sir Leo  
7th is Jonas  
Who is my best friend?  
Your best friend is ME  
I am sorry but i just meet you and no you are incorrect Sir Jonas  
8th Haywood  
What is my lucky number?  
Your lucky number is 2  
I am sorry but you are incorrect  
9th Genya  
If you could change one thing about me what would you change?  
To make you prettier   
All i have to say is incorrect  
(Time skip)  
“The people who will be leaving us to day is   
Prince of Camelot Arthur   
Nobleman Jaydon from the family Fletcher  
Prince of Hogwarts Brent  
Prince of Alea Kaden  
Nobleman Troy from the family Bolton  
I am happy to say is that all of you have made it through to the next round. We have had rooms prepared for you in the castle” I finish saying this and walk over to Bex. We head back to my room and get ready for dinner.  
*AT DINNER*  
I walk in and everyone stands and bows I tell them to sit and we eat our dinner  
Word count 676

Zachs Prov.

I have made it through to the next round now i am closer than ever to win Cam heart. We all have come to the dining room to eat with the royal family and I am so us to standing behind them i start to head there but then Grant tells me to sit down next to him and i take his offer and sit. Once i am sitting I realize that Cammie is not here and I start to worry that she is hurt or lost, but all of the sudden the doors flew open and in walked Cammie looking as beautiful as ever. I get lost in her eyes and start to drool until Grant hits my head and says “That is my Sister stop drooling!” I look at him and say “You should be more scared of the people, who don’t know who you are and how overprotective you are of you Sis.” He looks at me shocked and i realized I just talked back to him and I apologize right of the bat and he accepts. Cammie comes and sits down next to her father and we start to eat. Once we finished we were all excused to leave. I stand up and start to walk but I am stopped by someone grabbing my hand and pulling me down and whisper “You and me walk meet me at my room at noon.” I turn around and see Cam and answer with “See you then”  
*Time skip to noon*  
I am right now sitting outside of Cams room waiting for her to come out so we can go on our walk. After about another 10 min, she comes out and boy does she look good. “You ready for our walk Zach?” she asks with a sweet smile on “ Lets go” We start our walk in the gardens and end it out in the woods we use to come and play. She turns toward me and says “Do you remember the last time we came here?” I look down at her and say “Of course I remember last time we came here was when….” right as I was about to finish I feel her lips on mine and we are kissing while the sun is rising. We break apart and I look at her eyes wonder how I got so lucky. “Hey Zach.” she starts to look down when she finishes. “Cam what is the matter?” “Zach, I can’t do anything right. I ruined our kiss, our relationship with my stupid life…” she finishes with a single tear going down her cheek “Cam are you kidding me you are what is keeping me stable in life and i swear to you that your life is not stupid and by doing this “game” it is making our love stronger. So please don't think that way.” I lift up her chin and kiss her again. We start to walk back to the castle and I walk her to her room and once she is safe inside I head to my room ro get some rest for tomorrow's game.  
*The morning of the next game*  
Today is the day of the battles we are all finding out who we are fighting today. I hope that I am fighting Josh. I walk over to the board to see who is fighting who  
Josh v.s Ohsaya  
Zach v.s Jonas  
Leo v.s Mahesh  
Gray v.s Kristoffe  
Haywood v.s Genya  
“Why can’t I just fight Josh i want him out of this competition!” I yell at the board. I storm off to get ready for the match with Jonas. We are all ready and now we are waiting for the matches to start. Josh and Ohsaya and been called for there match. There match lasted about 1 hour and Josh has won. “Great” I say while rolling my eyes. Finally it is my time to fight and make it one step closer to Cam. I walk out onto the field and people start to cheer. I look up into the stands and I see Cammie and she look and me and mouths “I love you, and good luck.” I mouth back “Love you too, and Thank.” We start our match and I win in a measly 20 min. I apologize to Jonas and help him off the ground. I HAVE ONE NOW I AM ONE STEP CLOSER TO CAM.  
The Next three matches go quick and the people who are going through are   
Josh  
Zach  
Leo  
Gray  
The final match between Haywood and Genya was a tie.   
Word count 766

 

Cammies Prov.

Zach now has made it through 2 of the three rounds but so has Josh. I am afraid for the next round cause they are the dates to try and get me to choose them, I am afraid that Josh will try something to make me the choose him.  
*Next morning*  
It is time for the dates to begin i have the first date with Gray then Leo, Zach, and finally Josh. All the boys have planned the dates so I don’t know what I am in for, it scares me a little because i really don’t know leo or gray that well. But, whatever i love new Adventures.  
*Grays Date*  
Me and gray are in a carriage I am guessing we are going to the ocean cause he is in his swim suit and he had me bring mine. I do love the ocean so there is one point toward him. The carriage ride is quite for the most part other than grays snorz. We arrived at the ocean and I wake him up and we walk out and i see a little picnic was made and brought for us. We sit down and starts to talk and we enjoy each other company. I don’t realize how long we have been here for until the sun is down and the stars are coming out. I start to get cold so Gray gives me his jacket and we leave to head back to the castle.   
Points for date 8/10  
*Leos Date*  
Leo and I are heading into town i am guessing we are going to walk around then go out for dinner. We walk into town and head towards a little bakery and he buys me a little piece of strawberry cake and we sit at a two person table and enjoy the cake and each other company. After this he leads me to the top of my favorite restaurant and I see a table that has a rose path leading to it and two glasses of sparkling water with roses in the middle overlooking the center of town. We start to enjoy the dinner and then the stars appear and a violin starts to play music for us in the background.  
Points for date 9.5/10  
*Zachs Date*  
Zach takes my hand in his and lead me to the stables and I choose my horse Rain and then he takes Thunder. We saddle up and leave for our ride. This reminds me of when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Him knowing me decides to race. I beat him as always, but when I see the picnic I run to him and I give him a kiss on the cheek. “This reminds me of the time you asked me to be your girlfriend.” I say while I start to walk toward the picnic.“Well it should cause I tried to recreate this happy moment for us” he says while walking toward me. “Thank you Zach” is all I say with a single tear of joy going down my face. We then sit down and enjoy the picnic. After about 2 hours the sun is starting to set and we walk over to the ledge to watch it go down. I shiver once and zach moves closer to me and puts his arm around me to keep me warm and it helped.  
Points for date 10/10  
*Josh's Date*  
Josh takes my hand in his and leads me away from the castle and toward the docks. I see a beautiful yacht with an entire crew. I imagine that we will be staying at sea over night so I started to get nerves because i was getting afraid of what might happen when the lights go out. We walk on to the boat and we are asked if we want anything to drink. “I would like some sparkling apple juice and same for the lady.” He says while looking at me the entire time. “Right away sir.” as he leaves Josh move closer to me and wraps me up in his arms and moves me so that i am sitting on his lap. After an hour at see we stop for a break and i am still seated on josh's lap i stand up and say “Care to join me for a swim?” “I would love to Princess.” he says with a smile on his face and we start to walk toward the edge of the boat. I of the edge of the boat and start to swim around Josh jumps right after me and he starts to chase me around.I end up forgetting about the competition and we end up having a great time. The next morning we head back into shore and know I have a choice to make.  
Points for date 10/10  
Me and my dad have been in his office for about four hours and we have got it down to Josh and Zach. “Dad?” I say with my final decision in my head “Yes honey, have you made your decision?” he says looking at me. “Yes, I have chosen Zach to be my Prince.” “I do like him better. I know how happy he makes you feel.” He says with that dad look on his face “Thanks dad i knew you would understand.” “Alright let's go tell them.” we stand up and we leave the safety of his office to go tell the boys who has won. We walk into the grand hall were all the boys who have entered are sitting and waiting to see who will be my prince. I bet most of the boys saw that he would win from the beginning, but for some i could tell it would be a surprise. I get up to the podium and look out trying to find him and I end up seeing him talking to Bex, I like that my two best friend are getting along so nicely. I then call everyone's attention to the front of the room “I have made my decision.” everyone starts to whisper and i ask them to be quite so then i continue. “After many different challenges I have got it done too two people. The finalist are Prince Josh of Blackthorn and knight of Gallagher/1st born of Blackthorne Prince Zach. Tomorrow we will have the final competition. This game is called rescue.” someone from the adunice stands up and asks me “What is this game?” I reply with “This game will test all of the princes skills. I will being hidden somewhere within these walls and the princes will use their skills to find me. First one to find me wins. This will start when the cannon booms.” I leave the hall and i tell my father to sound the cannon when he hears the knocks on his walls. I start to wander around the palace until i find it i knock twice on the wall and i hear the cannon boom. Please Zach remember this hiding spot.  
Word count 1177

Zachs Prov.

Cammie just announced the final two competertar and the final game we will be playing. I remember her showing me all of her hide away spots so I check those first. I have done all of them except the last one. I was heading down into the dungeon because it is a shortcut to where I need to go i am pacing the last cell to head up when i hear someone whisper my name. “Whos there?” I say with a slit quiver in my voice. I look in the cell to my right no one then to my left and i see an outline of a human body I walk closer to the door and realize that that is Liz one of Cammie’s friend i open the cell and take her out. “Liz what happened? Cam has been so worried.” I look at her in the eyes and she says “I was walking to her room one day and then someone garaped me and brought me down her and i have been here ever since the prince of blackthorn cane.” “Do you know why.” I asked her while i started to get more and more angry. “No i really don’t know my all I remember is someone grabbing me and then waking uo down here.” She starts to get sad and a tear goes down her face. “It is ok Liz i ma here, But I must get going I need to save Cammie. I promise I will come back for you.” I leave her there and she knows I will come back. I quickly run out of there and head to the royal family portrait knowing that is one of Cammies least favorite hiding places because one time she was in there and a guard opened it and found her and that guard was we. I see the painting and i start to run faster. I reach for the painting and I open it to reveal “CAMMIE, I found you.” I yell while pulling her out and hugging her. “Took you long enough i have been in there for 2 hours and I am hungry.” She says with fake anger. “I am sorry Cam. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting but guess what. I found Liz.” “Wait really, where is she?” She says while starting to cry“Josh took her down to the dungeon to try and make you vulnerable.” I hug her to confront her and it helps. We walk back to the dungeon grab liz and head back up to the grand hall. We walk into see everyone there even Josh, surprise surprise. I have finally realized that me and cammie get to be married now I am so happy. “Yes, Zach we get to be married know. I am happy to.” She says while looking up at me with a smile from ear to ear. “Did I say that out loud?” I question her. “Yes honey you did.” she says in response. “Alright darling then let's tell them who won.” I say taking her hand “It would be my pleasure.” she says while leading me up to the podium. “Zach has found me and he will become the next king of Gallagher.” She says with the happiest face on. “THAT IS A LIE HE IS NOT EVEN A PRINCE!” I bet you could guess who yelled that… if you said my father you are correct. “King Townsend if you read the rules anyone could have entered peasants, noblemen, knight, princes, so Zach was a qualifier in these and had the right to play, and in the end is seems that Zach has won. So you can just leave if you will treat him so bad!” She finishes talking with a little hint of rage in her eyes. God I love my Cammie.   
Word count 638

Cammies Prov.

Zach had found me fair and square now this stupid competition is over and me and Zach can get married. But there is one problem...His father. Keep telling mine that he is not fit to be king and has no experience, But i believe in him and I know he can do it. Cause one day me and him will be up on those thrones and we will rule fair in the kingdom of Gallagher. Our names will go down in history. Today is now three weeks till the wedding Zach's “dad” wanted a longer time so that I would realize my “Mistake” But I insisted that it was in three. As you can guess I won that battle. So Bex, Liz and I are right now on our way to a dress store looking for my wedding dress and there bridesmaids dresses. I really didn’t want to go cause I HATE SHOPPING. But they said I had to or else my dress would be to big or to tight, so here I am. We arrived at a little boutique in town called White Dress, it had a little cover over the door with flower pots below each window. It was the cutest thing ever! We walked in and they took us to a room where they had already selected a few dress. I had my eyes on the fourth one while my mom and my friends had their eyes on the 2nd one because they said it made me look like a princess. But in the end they realized it was my wedding day so I won that battle. Me and Zach choose to have the ceremony on where he proposed to me personally (which is not in this book), he proposed on top of our mountain. The wedding is now 4 days away, I have been preparing for this my inter life. I AM READY!   
*Skip next four days cause I have never planned/been to a wedding*  
It is finally the day of my wedding everything has been going perfectly. I have my dress, shoes, hair ,and makeup on and I have not seen Zach for the past 3 days cause I have been planning or he has been. So all I want to do is see him, I am waiting down the hill a little way waiting for my que, I start to hear the music play and I start to walk. I made it to the altar and I am looking into Zach's gorgeous amber eyes. “I always get lost in your eyes.” I whisper to him “Same here.” he says. The priest calls everyone's attention and the ceremony begins “We are gathered here today to wed Princess Cammie Solomon and Prince/Knight Zach Goode in holy matrimony. At this time does anyone have any objections to this union?” everyone looks around and Zach and I look directly at Josh. He starts to stand and he say “I Object” The priest looks at him and says “NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK! Know let’s begin.”  
The end

 

JK

 

 

The priest gets to the vows and Zach begins "You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I call you 'My Cammie' because you are my everything. You are my light, and you've shown me more love than I've ever known.I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you." I look up and I see a tear go down Zach's face, then I start to cry and i say my vow "You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. I remember once when we were young I told you I did not believe in soulmates. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe. I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, Your partner in parenthood, Your ally in conflict, Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, Your student and your teacher, Your consolation in disappointment, Your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I love you." we look into each other eyes and see the sparkle that was always there but was hidden until we opened the door and let it free. The priest then asks the question “DO you Zach Goode take princess Cammie Solomon through sickness and in health.” Zach does not hesitate “I do” the priest continues “Do you Cammie Solomon take Prince/Knight Zach Goode through sickness and in health.” I quickly look up and say “I do.” 

The End  
Word count 916

Epilogue

Cammie Prov.

It has been a week since the marriage and Zach and I are leaving for our honeymoon in a couple of hours. He still has not told me where we are going, I told him my dream vacation so I am hoping he is taking that into consideration. My option were 1. Disneyland Paris 2. Hawaii for 2 weeks 3. Trip to Australia or 4. Cruise through europe. My favorite would have to be A cruise through europe so i hope that Zach makes my dreams. I am in my room right now packing and waiting for Zach. I hear a knock at the door and i jump up to get it. I open the door and there stands my twin brother “Hey” I say with a slight attitude. “Hello, little sis. You have a man waiting for you down states. And I think you will be happy with it.” He says in the same tone of voice “Thanks” i say with a smile returning. I grab my suitcase and start to head down staries. I make it to the top of the grand stair well and face my husband Zach he is holding two sets of tickets on is a plane ticket to europe and the others are cruise tickets. “Are you really taking me on a cruise in europe?” I ask him “Yes and I will make your dreams come true everyday.” He says while walking toward me and he kisses me right on the lips.. He breaks away and says “II Love you Cammie Goode.” “I love you more Zach Gode,” I say while getting lost in his eyes. “Not possible.” He says in the faintest of a whisper.  
Word count 282

Zach Prov.

I have tried so hard to make Cammie dream come true and for our honeymoon I am making her one true dream come true. I have been planning this for a while now I got the plane tickets 1 month before we got married and the cruisers 3 months before cause i knew I wanted to marry her. On the cruise we have the royal suite which takes up almost half of the second floor. It is a two bedroom suite with a wrap around deck cause we are on the back of the boat. A mini hot tub on the second floor deck and a grand piano. I have hired our own chef to cook for us on the first night and then we have a reserved room in the main restaurant for the other. The plane ride we have a private jet but they still had me get tickets for some reason, but whatever. I have told Cammie all of this and we are on our way to the airport now. I can’t wait till she sees the room, I really hope she likes it. “Ok Cammie while we are on the cruise we have stops/ports we go to so at each port we are allowed to leave the boat and go on mini adventures. Is there anything in Europe that you really want to do?” I ask my Cammie. She looks up from her book and says “Well it all depends on where we are going.” I remember i have not told Cammie exactly where we are stopping so I tell her  
London  
Paris  
Lisbon  
Rome  
“Alright well that narrows it down. So in London I want to do the London eye and see big ben. Then in Paris we can go shopping or go for a romantic walk in the city of love…” I stop her there and say “I like the walk part so let's do that in Pairs.” “Well then in Lisbon we will see the Belem tower, and walk around their gorgeous city, and finally Rome we will see the Colosseum and the trevi fountain.” She finishes with a proud smile on her face for the making of our plane.She then looks up at me with her puppy dog eyes knowing I can't reset “Could we maybe see the City of Pompeii while we are in Rome?” I try to say no but those puppy dog eyes always make me say yes so I say “Yes, we can see Pompeii.” We then land in London the starting city and we board the cruise and began our journey.   
Word count 434

 

Word count for Story  
447007


End file.
